Silent Guardian
by bloodlustw
Summary: Lenne Muzuki is not your normal high school drop out. No matter what hardships come her way, she does what she can to face them. What about the time when she just can't fight anymore? Does she have her own guardian to look after her? Set after the completion of the anime. MorixOC
1. Sweet Delivery

Hello all! I am just a simple fan of OHSHC and I noticed that there weren't many stories for Mori so I began one myself. Hope it's to your liking! :)

* * *

Lenne Muzuki sighed deeply when she was finally able to place all the boxes on the trolley. This has to be a record for number of sales. She took off my jacket, no longer feeling the chill of early winter. She wrapped it around her waist. She tied the boxes down on the trolley with some rope so that they won't fall, making the past ten minutes worthless. When she finished she looked back at the building in front of me. She just cannot figure out why such a place would want so many purchases. She shrugged the thought off and just began to pull the trolley up. She nearly collapsed when she finished climbing the stairs, completely out of breath. She would have taken a break but I had a deadline to make. She grabbed back onto the handle and pulled it to the proper building. Thankfully the door was left open. She went inside it and began looking for the correct room. She reached it soon enough and she just knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing the man who opened it.

"Hello, I'm here to drop off the food you ordered," she spoke, trying to hide the fact that she was still out of breath.

He nodded and opened the door wide enough for her to get through. "You can just leave the boxes in that back room."

She silently nodded and pulled the trolley in with her. She went exactly where he pointed and opened the door. Inside the much smaller room, she saw a sad little boy. He looked up at me with his curious eyes. He looked behind her and he suddenly had a smile that stretched across his face.

"Are those sweets?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she simply responded.

"Yay! They're finally here!" he exclaimed, happily holding a stuffed pink bunny.

"I don't mean to be rude but would you mind leaving the room for the moment so that I may put the boxes in here?"

"Of course!"

He skipped out of the room, beaming with happiness. She couldn't help but smile. She looked back at the boxes and sighed. She took the rope off them and just began to move the boxes into the room. By the time she finished, the room looked like it was going to explode. She shook my head in amazement and shut the door just in case something did bust open.

Right when she turned around she was met face to face with the man who opened the door. "Thank you for your work. This should cover the expenses," he said as he handed her a check.

She took it and bowed slightly while saying, "thank you for the purchases."

He pushed his glasses up and nodded, "we'll keep in contact."

She bowed slightly again and began to walk towards the entrance. Something was strange about the weight though. She looked back seeing the little boy from before sitting on it and she looked at him confused.

He looked at me happily and asked, "can't you stay?"

She smiled but shook my head, "I'm sorry but no. I have to get back to the factory before I'm fired for being late."

His eyes widened and he asked, "can I go with you?" He seemed to be in a trance asking. He had to be really hungry.

"Umm... I don't really know who you are and I don't think my boss would appreciate that."

"Awe... Well, next time you come you'd better have time!" He said getting off the trolley. He then walked closer to me and looked up at me, "my name is Honey by the way."

She smiled and she couldn't help but ruffle his blonde hair. He grinned and she said, "nice to meet you Honey, my name is Lenne. But now I really have to leave so I'll see you next time you run out of sweets okay?"

He nodded happily and waved as she left in a hurry.

* * *

Honey was about to tackle the newly arrived cakes but was held back just in time. He looked up at his cousin who towered above him.

"Awe come on Takashi, why can't I have any?" Honey pouted.

"Mitsukuni," his cousin simply replied, not letting go of the back of his jacket collar.

Honey pouted again but gave in. He looked back at the rest of his club members. He noticed that the twins seemed to be planning something. He went over to them, trying to get his mind off all the sweets that are so close to his reach.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, what are you up to?" Honey asked them.

"We're bored," Hikaru began.

"So we decided to play a new game," finished Kaoru.

"Really? What game is that?"

"The 'Break Takashi Morinozuka out of His Shell' game!" the twins chimed.

Honey frowned at the mention of his cousin and he asked them, "why are you going to pick on Takashi?"

"It's nothing like that Honey-sempai," Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah, we just want him to broaden his horizons. Really Honey-sempai, when was the last time he talked to a girl?" Hikaru asked.

"That's his business, leave Takashi alone," Honey said as he walked back over to his cousin.

The twins looked at each other, deciding whether it was worth interfering in the life of the 'wild type'. It didn't take them long though to figure it was worth to see the plan through.


	2. A Disgraceful Trip

A little more than a week has passed and Lenne Muzuki was back with deliveries for the club. She shook her head in amazement. She couldn't figure out how all the food she brought before was already gone. Soon enough she was able to empty the van of all the boxes onto the trolley. She tied the boxes down but noticed that one of the ropes was weak. She frowned and just hoped that it was strong enough with the other ropes to hold onto the boxes. She didn't have any extra to exchange it. She sighed deeply and hoped for the best. She grabbed onto the handle tightly and carefully began pulling it up the stairs. She watched the rope like a hawk. Soon, the threads began to fray and my eyes widened in horror. She quickened my pace. She made it to the top of the steps just as the rope snapped. She couldn't help but laugh at the luck she just received. She wanted to relish the moment but knew that she had to hurry. She made her way to the club.

Before she even had a chance to knock on the door, both opened. She was met face to face with amused twins.

"Where's Kyoya?" she asked before they had a chance to say anything.

"Ah, Miss Muzuki," Kyoya spoke appearing out of nowhere. "You can leave the boxes in the same room as last time.

She nodded and just walked between the twins, not giving them a second thought. She walked to the back room. Once she was there, she took off the rest of the ropes and just began to put the boxes in the room. While she was doing this, she was ambushed from behind. She looked behind me seeing Honey, brimming with happiness.

"Hey Lenne-chan!" he said.

She sighed and put my hand over my heart saying, "you startled me Honey."

He frowned and got off her, "I'm sorry."

She smiled and kneeled down to his height, "it's okay."

He smiled back and asked, "so can you stay and have cake with me this time?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I really wish I could, but I'm on the clock."

"Awe... Alright..."

She smiled very slightly and continued moving the boxes into the room. She could tell that he went onto something else which she was glad about. She had to be back to the factory soon. Right when she finished, Kyoya approached her.

"Nice work as usual," he said, handing her a check.

She bowed slightly taking the check. "Thank you for your orders."

He nodded and walked away. She grabbed onto the handle of the trolley and began to walk away but she didn't get too far. In fact, she was right in the middle of the room. She looked up to see the same twins that opened the door. To experiment, she made a side step. To be expected, they moved over just as much.

She sighed and asked, "what?" They smirked and circled around her like sharks. "Look," she spoke, getting irritated. "I get it, you're weird. Now I have to leave."

She tried to leave again but the twins' arms blocked her.

"What do you think about this Kaoru?" one twin asked the other.

"Disgraceful, just disgraceful," the twin named Kaoru answered.

She growled lightly and just tried to push through them but they stood firm.

"Hey! Leave Lenne-chan alone!" Honey shouted, coming over to us.

"We're not doing anything Sempai," one twin said.

"Yeah, we're just trying to help," the other finished.

"Help?" she muttered, not hiding her annoyance.

"Okay okay," they spoke in unison.

They separated so that she could walk between them. She sighed and did just that. However, she couldn't walk far for she tripped and fell hard onto the floor. The twins just laughed. Honey ran over to her and tried to help her up.

"Are you okay Lenne-chan?" Honey whispered.

She sat up onto her knees and nodded, "yeah... I'm fine. I might hurt your friends though."

"Why are you picking on her?" Honey asked looked up at the twins.

"'Cause we're bored," the twins said.

That made something snap within her. She rose to her feet and she brushed herself off. After doing so, she turned back around to face her newly found enemies. Before she could do anything though, one of them snatched the hat she was wearing. Her waist length, red hair fell right after.

"Whoa... Lenne-chan, you're really pretty," Honey said.

"See, this is what we wanted to do," one twin spoke.

"Yeah, those clothes do nothing for you," the other twin spoke.

"I don't have time for this!" she shouted, not being able to take it anymore.

Silence filled the room. The twins and Honey looked at her shocked. She tried to get her hat back but the twin was still not giving up. A sudden shadow casted over the group. Lenne looked up seeing the tallest one in the room. The twins suddenly became nervous and they began to inch away. Before they got too far away, the tall one grabbed the stolen hat.

Honey smiled widely and jumped happily, "yay! Takashi saves the day!"

The giant named Takashi handed her the hat and she smiled saying, "thank you." He silently nodded and Honey climbed up him. She put her hat back on and waved at them saying, "I'll see you later Honey!"

"Next time you're staying for cake!" Honey told her just before she left.

* * *

"Thank you for helping Lenne-chan Takashi," Honey happily told his cousin.

He nodded and walked over to the table the two always sit at. After he sat down, they both looked over at the twins. Right then they made eye contact and the twins jumped.

"They're acting stranger than usual," Honey whispered.

"Without Tamaki and Haruhi here, they're at a new level of being bored," Kyoya said, approaching the two.

"Where are they?" Honey asked.

"Tamaki had to go back to France for family issues and Haruhi went with him so he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Oh... Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Actually, tomorrow."

"Yay!" exclaimed not just Honey but also the twins.


	3. Reunion

The next day has arrived. Haruhi and Tamaki were talking happily as they entered their club room. Not a second later they were ambushed.

"Boss, you're back!" the twins spoke in unison.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, jumping her.

"I expect the trip went well," Kyoya calmly spoke.

"Better than expected," Tamaki laughed, obviously glad to be back.

Haruhi smiled and spoke for him, "we were finally able to bring his mother here."

"That's great Tama-chan!" Honey cheered.

Right when everything seemed to be perfect, a storm quickly rolled in. Tamaki stood up and picked up the already shaking Haruhi. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Haruhi clung onto his shirt and rested her head on his chest. The rest of the club watched silently. They knew something happened between them when they were gone.

A few minutes of pure silence went by between the members. The only thing you could hear was the brewing storm outside and Haruhi's whimpers. The silence broke when the door opened with a loud creak. Everyone by Tamaki and Haruhi looked over curiously. Slowly, a drenched Lenne came into the room.

Honey walked up to her and whispered, "Lenne-chan?"

She totally ignored him though. Instead, she made her way towards the pair of twins. Without giving them a chance to talk, she punched both of them in the gut with all she had. Instantly they were on their knees grimacing. Everyone was shocked by this, even Kyoya. After flexing her hands a little bit, she left the room as quietly as she came in and shut the door behind her.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked.

Hikaru let out a small groan before saying, "I think so..."

"Just got the wind knocked out of us," muttered Kaoru.

"Hey Takashi, I'm going to find her, 'kay?" Honey asked his cousin.

Mori simply nodded and Honey left. Honey ran down the hallway, hoping to catch Lenne before she vanished. He didn't have to look too far. He ran outside, not caring about getting wet. He arrived at the steps and looked down. His eyes widened in horror, seeing Lenne at the bottom of them. It was obvious that she fell down them and now she was motionless. While running to her body, he took out his phone and called his cousin.

Instantly Mori answered with, "Mitsukuni?"

"Takashi, I need you outside!" spoke Honey, near tears.

While waiting for his cousin, Honey examined Lenne's body. She was a bit scraped up from the fall. That wasn't what was bad however. What worried him the most was her swollen left wrist. Very soon after, a worried Mori arrived at the scene. Instantly he knew why he was called. He carefully picked up the unconscious girl and put her over his shoulder. Honey followed closely behind as they made their way back to their club room. On the way he called his family doctor, knowing the school one already left. Just before they got back to their room, Hikaru ran out. Just behind him was Kaoru calling out to his brother.

"Not again..." Honey whispered sadly.

Mori when ahead inside the room with Honey following shortly after. He went over to a vacant couch and just laid the limp girl down. Honey went to get some towels for the three of them. Mori sighed and looked around. His eyes landed on Haruhi still shuddering in Tamaki's arms. He was genuinely happy for them, even if it didn't show in his expression. He could tell that Kyoya was the same way. However, as for Hikaru and Kaoru, they wished the opposite happened.

Honey came back with towels and handed his cousin one, "here Takashi."

Mori nodded and took it. Honey already had his around his neck.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked, looking over at his drenched 'family' members.

Honey answered him, "Lenne-chan fell down the stairs outside and now she's really hurt..."

Haruhi looked over. Despite the still rumbling thunder, she stood up. Tamaki watched her curiously.

"Sempai?" Harauhi whispered.

"What is it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked back.

"I need a dress."

He figured out what it was for and so he didn't get excited about Haruhi wanting a dress. He simply nodded and stood up. He walked over to a massive closet with Haruhi following. He looked for a dress while she grabbed a blanket. Tamaki pulled out a dress and showed it to Haruhi for clearance. It was a green dress with some vine design. She smiled very slightly and took it. The two left the closet and they went over to the still unconscious Lenne.

"I'm sorry guys but can you please leave for a moment? I'm going to change her clothes so she won't get pneumonia," Haruhi told everyone else in the room.

Everyone agreed and they went out into the hallway.

* * *

"Kyo-chan, can you tell us what you know about Lenne-chan?" Honey asked curiously.

"Let's see," Kyoya began, looking down at his black notebook. "Lenne Muzuki. Age 19. Dropped out of school just before graduation so that she could work full time to pay for her father's medical bills. Currently living alone."

"Poor Lenne-chan... What about her mother?"

"She was murdered when Lenne was seven."

Honey could feel tears building up and so he clung onto Mori's pant leg for support. Silence filled the hallway. They were all lost in their thoughts. Time almost seemed to stand still. Eventually, the door opened and Haruhi allowed them back into the room.

Honey ran straight to Lenne's side and his eyes lit up when he noticed she was awake, "hey Lenne-chan..."

"Hey..." she whispered back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Heh... Pretty bad..."

"The doctor's going to be here soon so you will feel better." Her expression darkened and she looked away from Honey and ended up looking at the ceiling. He frowned and asked her, "Lenne-chan, why did you hurt Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

She smiled bitterly and answered, "I was frustrated."

"With what?"

"Thanks to those fools, I was really late to work yesterday. I ended up getting fired because of that."

"I'll make sure they pay for your expenses," Kyoya spoke up.

"That doesn't matter anymore..." she whispered with her eyes beginning to glisten.

"Why not..?" Honey asked, near whispering.

"My father passed away last night..."


	4. Visitors

"Princess..." whispered Tamaki walking over to Lenne. "We will do whatever we can to help you."

Princess? Hah... At the most I'm a peasant..." Lenne muttered.

"No, you are a princess and we are your princes."

"Whatever you say..."

The doctor came into the room and everyone backed away from the couch to give him room. The doctor took the blanket off her so that he could get an idea of the damage. The first thing that everyone noticed was her right leg. The leg was obviously broken and it was now dark purple.

"She needs to go to the hospital," the doctor said.

Mori knew his job without anyone having to tell him. He picked Lenne up, being mindful of her leg. She looked up at him surprised but he just looked down at Honey. Honey nodded and the group left the room. Right when they left the building, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki went their separate ways. Honey ran to the limo in front of the school and jumped in. Mori shortly followed him. He probably would have gone faster but he didn't want to be the cause for more pain to Lenne. When he did get to the limo, he sat in it without letting her go. Why let her go if he's going to have to pick her up again soon anyway? That was his train of thought. Honey was seeing things differently though and it intrigued him.

"Things will get better Lenne-chan," Honey told her, trying to make her feel better.

She smiled bitterly again and said, "right now that seems impossible..."

He frowned and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but let out the tiniest bit of a real smile and she rested her good hand on his head. He looked up at her and smiled at her part of smile.

He patted the top of her head and said, "see, you believe me even if you can't see it."

"Guess so."

"Hehe."

Soon the limo arrived at the hospital. Mori got out, being careful with Lenne. Honey got out soon after and they went inside the hospital. They went over to the front desk and the nurse looked up at them.

"What can I help you with?" she simply asked.

"She needs help," Mori spoke.

Lenne looked up at him surprised. She never heard him talk before. She didn't expect his voice to be so deep. She did her best to ignore the effect it had on her when her heart skipped a beat. She looked away before she began to study his features. A wheel chair was brought out and Mori sat her down on it.

Honey walked up to me and said, "we'll be back to visit soon, 'kay Lenne-chan?"

She smiled a bit and nodded, "I look forward to then."

The nurse pushed her to the back of the hospital and Honey and Mori left.

* * *

Lenne woke up to whispering. She opened her eyes, seeing the one-of-a-kind twins. They were sitting next to each other, resting their heads on the others'.

"You guys are lucky..." whispered Lenne. The twins jumped and they looked at her surprised. She laughed softly and asked them, "what? Am I a big scary monster?"

They grinned sheepishly and one twin said, "well, you're not a monster."

The other twin finished with, "but you can be scary."

"Did the others tell you why I punched you?" she asked them.

They nodded and one twin spoke, "yeah... We're sorry..."

"Honey-sempai's been putting us through a major guilt trip."

She smiled at that and asked them, "so basically Honey forced you to be here right?"

"Yep!" they exclaimed in unison.

"You guys are silly, but thank you." They grinned again. "Why were you trying to stop me anyway? You guys were really annoying."

"Your clothes were atrocious. We wanted to change your outfit," one twin said.

"Our mother is a fashion designer so we know our stuff," the other one spoke.

"But you really shouldn't result to tripping someone. Just saying, if you ever do something like that to me ever again, you will regret it."

They saluted her, making her smile grow. Before she knew it, a wave of tiredness hit her and she fell asleep.

* * *

This time she woke up to a strong scent of roses. She looked around seeing that she was surrounded by flowers and was greatly confused.

"Ah! Princess, you're awake!" a vaguely familiar voice spoke.

"What..?" she asked confused, still waking up.

She looked over seeing a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes and asked him, "who are you again?"

"My name is Tamaki. I'm the president and cofounder of the host club," he said as he bowed.

"Host club? Wait, you guys are a host club?"

"What? You didn't know?"

She shook her head and answered, "I only delivered the food after the club was over so I really had no idea."

He frowned slightly and asked, "does the idea bother you?"

"No, and I don't see why it should. So tell me Tamaki, what role do you play?"

"Why me, I'm the princely type," he said as he posed.

She smiled a bit and nodded saying, "I can see that. What about the others?"

"Let's see," he started, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Kyoya's the cool type, Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous type, Honey-sempai is the boy-lolita, and Mori-sempai is the wild type." She looked at him with a straight face and he asked, "what?"

"Mori, he's the tall one right?"

"That's right."

"He's the wild type?"

"Yeah."

She could help but laugh at that and said, "that I have to see. At most I've heard him say three words. How is that the wild type?"

He smirked and stood up saying, "like you said, that's for you to see for yourself."

"Whatever."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair saying, "get some rest now. Tomorrow you'll be able to leave."

She smiled and nodded saying, "thank you Tamaki."

"Tis' nothing Princess," he said as he bowed.

They shared another smile and he left the room. Lenne looked over at the roses and inhaled their aroma. With a smile stuck on her face, she fell back to sleep.


	5. Testing Fate

Lenne woke up, this time to extra warmth. She looked next to her confused seeing Honey clinging to her in his sleep. She smiled a bit and wrapped her arm around him. He looked completely adorable. She would have kept watching him if she didn't notice movement. She looked up seeing Mori walking towards the window. She just watched him, trying to figure it out. It was a mystery to her of how someone as quiet as him would be classified as the wild type. She just kept staring at him.

"Lenne-chan..?" Honey yawned, waking up.

Lenne jumped, not expecting that at all and she looked down at him. He looked even more adorable trying to wake up. She smiled and gently ruffled his hair. He looked up at her while rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Honey..." she whispered to him.

He sat up and looked down at her. "How are you feeling Lenne-chan?" he asked.

She smiled a bit and said, "weak." He frowned and she continued, "I'm not in any pain. I'm just weak from not moving for so long."

He nodded in understanding and grabbed onto her good arm. He pulled on it enough to make her sit up. She had to take a few deep breaths to get over her dizziness. When she was better she looked back down at him.

"Guess what Lenne-chan?" he asked her, fully awake now.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to live with me!" he spoke happily.

She became confused and asked him, "why?"

"Because you have nowhere else to live and I'm not going to allow you to live alone when you're hurt."

"You've already done so much for me, I don't deserve it."

"Think nothing of it! Now, get dressed so we can leave and go home and eat cake!" he exclaimed.

She smiled and hugged him whispering, "thank you..."

"Come on Lenne-chan, I know you want to get out of here."

She nodded and let him go. He handed her a bag and then got off the bed. He then went over to Mori and grabbed his arm. He then left the room pulling Mori behind him. After the door was shut, Lenne sighed and stood up. She emptied the contents of the bag onto the bed. On the bed was a red tank top and a black skirt with proper undergarments. In hoping it was Haruhi who put the clothes together, she got rid of the hospital gown. It took quite awhile, but she was able to get dressed. The tank top barely fit her and the skirt was just passed her thighs. She shook her head realizing that someone like Haruhi would never pick out clothes like these.

She hobbled her way to the door and opened it. Honey looked over right away and complimented her on how cute she looked. She didn't trust it though. Someone planned this outfit and she's beginning to think its not so mister innocent here. Honey jumped off Mori and went back into the room. She watched him closely. He grabbed a crutch and gave it to her. She took it right away since her balance was pretty off. It was still awkward for her to keep balance only being able to use her right arm and left leg but it had to do.

"Let's go!" Honey spoke happily.

Lenne and Mori both nodded. Honey climbed back onto Mori's shoulders and he began to walk. Lenne was doing all she could just to keep up. Only about half a minute passed before she was becoming tired.

"Takashi!" Honey spoke alarmed.

The three of them looked to our left seeing doctors with a gurney rushing our way. Without thinking twice about it, Mori picked Lenne up and quickly moved out of the way. She clutched onto his jacket and closed her eyes tightly. She was almost trampled and it scared her.

"Lenne-chan?" Honey whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." she whispered back.

Mori began to walk again, keeping Lenne in his arm. She was just trying to calm down. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She realized that she was still holding his jacket and so she quickly let go. Soon they made it outside and she did her best to curl up. The sun was setting and the weather wasn't fitting for what she was wearing. They made it to a limo waiting outside and the driver opened the door. Honey used his cousin as a springboard to jump inside it. Mori sat down inside soon after and the driver shut the door. Soon, the limo began do drive.

"Lenne-chan?" Honey called out to her.

She looked over at him. He frowned at the fact that she was still shivering and moved so that he was sitting on her lap. "I'm sorry I gave you those clothes... I just wanted to see how cute it looked on you..."

She smiled a bit and wrapped her good arm around him saying, "It's okay, just don't turn into those twins."

She didn't just get a laugh from Honey but also a low chuckle from Mori. She looked up at him surprised and he looked out the window. She couldn't tell if it was a trick of her eyes or not but she would swear that she saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

After a moment, Mori spoke up, "your hair."

"Huh?" was all Lenne could come up with.

Honey looked behind her and noticed what Mori saw. "Your hair is stuck in the door," he said looking back at her.

She sighed and mumbled, "maybe I should cut it."

"I think so too."

"Well okay then."

"I already know exactly who to get to do the job."

The rest of the ride was silent. That wasn't a big deal since it only took a minute longer to get to the destination. The limo parked and the driver opened the door. Mori got out still carrying Lenne with Honey still on her lap. He held onto her to help keep her warm. Right when we were inside the home, he jumped off her. Almost immediately after that, she was taken from Mori's grasp. She looked up at none other than the Hitachiin brothers.

She became nervous at their way too amused expressions and so she asked them, "what?"

"Want a hair cut?" they both asked.

"How would you know that?"

"Honey-sempai told us."

"And that's why you're here."

"Yep!"

"Even though it was only a couple minutes ago that I admitted for the first time that I should cut my hair?"

"Wanted it or not, we're going to cut your hair," one twin spoke.

"And get your measurements," the other twin finished.

"I'm going to bed now," she said pushing them away and then just began to limp away. They appeared before her and she told them, "didn't I warn you not to do this to me again?"

"Hear us out," one spoke.

"We promise we're not going to make you look stupid," finished the other.

"Do we really have to do this now?" she asked.

"Yes," they spoke together.

She let out a sigh but agreed to be their guinea pig.


	6. New Look, New Lifestyle

Thank you Zero for the rating! It really means a lot to me that someone is actually reading my writing. It makes me want to write more and more. So if there is anyone else out there who likes my writing let me know! =)

* * *

Before she knew it, she found herself in a larger than life bathroom. It had a shower, tub, Jacuzzi, you name it. She was pushed down in a chair that was placed in front of the sink. Right after that, her hair was being washed. She expected her hair to be pulled but it was oddly relaxing. She glanced at the twins, seeing that they looked focused enough. In trusting them not to pull any tricks, she allowed her eyes to close.

"Let me ask you guys a question," she said.

"What is it?" they spoke together.

"How am I supposed to tell the two of you apart?"

"That you can figure out on your own," the twin washing her hair spoke.

"It's no fun if we just tell you," the other twin, who's doing nothing yet, said.

"There's fun in that for you? Okay then," she said.

She was sat up and a blanket was wrapped around her. The purpose of it was obvious. It's there so that she won't be covered by her hair. However, she was so freaking cold that she was glad it was there just for the warmth factor.

"Honey still doesn't get it," one spoke.

"Yeah, she looks cute but at this rate she's going to get sick," the second spoke.

The shook their heads and began to comb her hair. With the amount of hair she has, they both need to work together to be done at a decent time. Without warning, they soon began cutting at the same time which made her nervous.

"Trust us," they spoke in unison.

"Okay," she answered.

The rest of the time, not a voice was heard. The only things that were heard were the scissors cutting and the hair falling. Time seemed to fly by and get stuck in one place at the same time. Either way, eventually they did finish. They took the blanket off her and instantly she was shivering. She was pulled up and they trapped her between them. She looked at them confused and they grinned. She didn't even try to fight them because their warmth was just too comforting. They left the bathroom and went searching for Honey and Mori. They found them at a table doing homework. The two didn't notice the three. The twins seemed annoyed by that and they dropped her on the chair next to Mori. She looked up at them confused. They patted her head and just left.

"You look really cute Lenne-chan," Honey said looking at her.

She smiled slightly at him. He looked like he was about to pounce over to her but she put her good hand up saying, "keep working."

He pouted but did go back to his work. She curiously looked over at Mori's work to see what they were working. They were working on some math. She was impressed by his knowledge. However, she did notice something was amiss.

"That's wrong," she said bluntly. He just looked at her. "May I?" she nearly whispered, not wanting him to get mad at her.

He backed away from his work and she leaned over. She picked up his pencil and showed him what to do and where he went wrong. He nodded in understanding and she smiled at him, backing away. He fixed his mistake and continued working.

The rest of the time was spent in silence. A few times Honey tried to make a break for it but all Mori had to do was look at him to keep him seated. She kind of felt sorry for him but at the same time it was kind of amusing too. Honey jumped for joy when he finished. He ran out of the room before even putting his stuff away. Mori closed his notebook and stood up. Lenne watched him just because he was the only thing moving.

He picked her up and followed Honey. She didn't mind at all since he was warm. Though, she knew that she had to find a replacement for the crutch that was left behind. They made it to the dining room where Honey was already stuffing his face with cake. In fact, the table was covered with cakes. Mori sat her down in front of Honey and he sat next to him.

"Lenne-chan! You have to try this!" Honey spoke happily, handing her a plate with a slice of cake on it.

She smiled and took it. She then put it down and picked up the fork. She cut off a bite size and ate it. Right away her eyes lit up. Honey grinned at her reaction.

"Delicious," was the only word she could sum up for it.

"Here, have some Takashi," Honey said, trying to lure his cousin in.

Mori simply sat next to him and began to eat. Honey and Lenne were in bliss. Honey was the main consumer but all the cakes were eaten within half an hour. She looked at him amazed. He grinned again and jumped up. He ran over to her and jumped on her good arm. She shook her head but chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "I'm glad you're here Lenne-chan."

She smiled and ruffled his hair saying, "me too."

He yawned and rested his head on hers. Mori stood up and took Honey off her. Honey climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder. Mori then picked her up and left the dining room. He walked to the main hall and walked up the steps. On the way up, Honey went ahead and fell asleep. Mori reached the top of the stairs and began walking down a hallway. Just before reaching the end of the hallway, he opened a door and went into the room. He walked over to the bed and gently sat her down on it.

She looked up at him and said, "thank you for helping me." He smiled just a bit and rested his hand on her head. She grinned saying, "goodnight."

He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. She sighed and looked around the room. She was sitting on a king sized bed, which took the grand majority of space in the room. There were two doors right in front of here, one having to be the bathroom and the other a closet. She stood up and investigated the right door first. Indeed it was a closet that was full of clothing. She was able to find something that was decent enough to sleep in and she switched clothing. She ended up wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants that she had to roll up so she wouldn't trip over them. She limped out of the closet and went inside the much smaller bathroom than the other one. She looked in the mirror, to look at her new haircut. The majority of it was just passed her shoulders. Her natural wave took over now that her hair was a lot lighter. Almost looked like it could be curly. She was impressed the twins didn't mess up. She left the bathroom and made her way back over to the bed. She lied down and rested her head on her good arm. After about a minute, reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Her father is now gone, just like her mother. She broke down.


	7. Memory's Tears

Next day, Honey was skipping down the hallway, without a care in the world. He knocked on Lenne's door to see if she wanted to eat breakfast with him. There wasn't a response though.

He knocked again and called out to her, "Lenne-chan?"

Again there was no response. He began to get worried and so he opened the door and peeked in. She still wasn't in view. Becoming even more worried, he went into the room and began searching. He shortly found her. She was between the wall and the bed curled up.

He sat in front of her and whispered, "Lenne-chan..?"

She slowly raised her head and looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were tearstained, she just looked like a total disaster. Right away his eyes began to water. He held her as tightly as he could, being careful not to hurt her. She looked down at him. He looked up at her, ready to cry himself. She smiled bitterly and ruffled his hair.

He stood up saying, "I'll be right back."

She nodded very slightly and rested her head on the wall. Honey ran outside the room and pulled his phone out. While rubbing his eyes with his arm he called his cousin.

He answered almost immediately, "Mitsukuni?"

"Takashi... It's Lenne-chan... She's been crying all night, I don't think she slept at all... I don't want to leave her all alone when we're at school..."

"Call Tamaki."

"Okay..."

He hung up and called Tamaki. It took him a little longer to answer but he did with, "Honey-sempai? Is something wrong?" He told Tamaki exactly what he just told Mori. "Bring her to school with you. She can sleep in the club room then we'll do our best to help her after."

"Okay... Thank you Tama-chan."

Honey put his phone away and went back into the room. He went back over to Lenne and she barely glanced at him. It was obvious she was passed exhaustion. Any other time he would be amused that she was wearing his cousin's clothing but right now all he wanted was to see her smile. He held onto her good arm and helped her stand up. Right away she collapsed onto the bed. He sighed and sat on the bed next to her. He would have no problem carrying her but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that if he just waited that Mori would look for him. However, he didn't want to worry him so he took his phone back out. Right when he was calling, Mori entered the room. He walked over and looked down at the two.

"She's wearing my clothes," he simply said.

"She probably just looked for the easiest thing to change into," Honey said. "Well, she just fell asleep so she's not changing now. Tama-chan said to bring her with us and let her sleep in the club room."

Mori nodded and he picked her up. Her head fell comfortably on his shoulder. They left the room and went downstairs. They soon left the home and made their way to the waiting limo. As usual, Honey went ahead and he jumped inside. His cousin sat inside and the door closed after him. Soon, he noticed that his shoulder was getting moist and he looked down at Lenne. Even in her sleeping state she was still shedding tears. Honey looked over and frowned when he saw that.

"Poor Lenne-chan..." he whispered.

He grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears. That didn't help much since new tears fell right after. Even though she was sleeping he still hugged her, wanting her to feel better. The rest of the drive was like this until they reached Ouran Academy. Honey got off Lenne and Mori got out. Immediately, all the girls nearby looked at them. Lenne would feel like she was being stabbed to death just by their glares if she was awake. Honey shortly got out and waved at the girls like any other day. He then caught up to his cousin and they went inside the school. Mori really didn't care about all the looks he was getting while Honey was trying to make it so that that the girls didn't murder Lenne that instant. Soon enough, they made it to the club room and Mori walked over to a couch. He very easily laid her down. He was just going to leave but he found himself trapped. He looked back seeing that she had a grasp on his jacket. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get free. In fact, the more he tried to get away, the tighter her grasp became.

"Daddy..." she mumbled.

Mori stopped fighting and just took off his jacket. He laid it over her as a makeshift blanket and then quickly left, knowing classes were about to start.

* * *

Lenne woke up to being splashed in the face with cold water. She gasped and sat up right away. She heard two familiar laughs as wiped her face with her good hand. After that, she looked down at the twins who were grinning up at her.

"Why?" she asked them annoyed.

"You've been sleeping too long," they spoke together.

"You guys are bipolar..."

"So, why do you have Mori-sempai's jacket? Hmm?" they continued to speak in unison.

"Huh?" They pointed to her lap, still grinning. She looked down seeing his jacket there and she looked at it confused saying, "I have no idea."

"Awe, isn't that just romantic Hikaru?" one twin asked the other.

"Sure is Kaoru. Who knew Mori-sempai was such a big softy?" Hikaru responded.

She simply ignored those statements and just pointed at them asking, "so you're Hikaru and you're Kaoru?"

"That doesn't count," they spoke together again.

"So? I will figure you two out eventually without any hints." They just looked at each other. "And if I can't, well, I'll make sure you two look different," she said grinning at them.

They were about to say something but before they could, she was pounced on by Honey. He held her and looked up at her happily. She held onto him with a small smile.

"How are you feeling Lenne-chan? Are you better now?" Honey asked.

Her smile grew and she answered, "yeah, I'm better. I'm sorry for making you worried."

"Takashi was worried too."

"I'll have to apologize to him too then. Where is he anyway?"

"His kendo meeting."

"Lucky..."

"You like kendo Lenne-chan?"

She nodded and said, "ever since I was a kid. I never really got the chance to practice much though."

"Ooh, when you're all healed up you should practice with Takashi."

She shook her head saying, "I'd just get in his way."

"No you won't. He's been wanting someone new to practice with anyway."

"Well, it's going to be awhile until I'm healed either way."

Suddenly a commotion was heard on the other side of the room. Tamaki was chasing Haruhi with a dress.

"I'm not wearing that Sempai!" she shouted at him. He caught up to her and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She looked back at him annoyed and he pouted. She calmed down but still said, "I'm not wearing it."

Lenne heard a small growl and looked over at the twins. The one she believed to be Hikaru was watching with a mix of anger and sadness. Kaoru was just concerned about his brother. Kaoru noticed her watching them and she motioned him over. He walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Think you two could help me outside? I could use some fresh air," she asked him.

He nodded and went back over to his brother. Honey jumped off her and took Mori's jacket with him so it wouldn't fall on the floor. Before she knew it, she was picked up. Unlike the day before, she sensed no amusement from them and they were going a lot faster. She felt like was about to simply fall over. They made it outside without anyone crashing though. They went over to the railing and stopped. The three of them just leaned against it.

Minutes passed before Lenne asked, "so should I or should I not pry?"

"Probably better if you don't," answered Kaoru.

"I just want to let you guys know this. If you ever need someone to talk to that's not part of the host club, that's not a student at Ouran, that doesn't know your pasts at all, I'm here for you."

* * *

There's a reason for my madness, I know that this part doesn't have much in it but just be patient with me :)


	8. A True Laugh

I had a lot of fun writing this part! I really hope you get just as much enjoyment out of reading it! :)

* * *

The weeks following were the definition of routine. Every morning Honey would wake her up and Mori would pick her up. She would spend hours in music room three, doing nothing but killing time. During the host club she would be a host hopper mainly between Haruhi and Tamaki. Mori and Honey's fans despised her and Hikaru and Kaoru disgusted her. On Sundays, she would usually just spend time with Honey but a couple times the host club gathered and did all different types of things from visiting Haruhi to going to the beach. It became sickenly obvious to her that Honey was trying to set her up with his cousin. For the most part she stopped trusting him. She still got along with Mori, as well as anyone can get along with him. She never dared talk about what Honey was trying to do with him though. She still can't get a word out of the twins, but it's also her who can't fully tell which is which. She can't figure out how Haruhi does it so easily. Lenne and Haruhi have become closer since they're the only two girls in the main group of friends. And with all this going on, her relationship with Kyoya is at a complete standstill. She owes him nothing and can't do anything to benefit him.

"Finally!" Lenne cheered, doing a mini dance, having just gotten her cast off.

She was so happy that she was finally fully healed she couldn't help it. Honey held onto her hands and they danced together. Mori watched amused from the doorway. She picked up Honey and held him. She was simply ecstatic. Mori walked over and picked her up. She looked up at him confused.

"Shoes," he simply said.

She looked at her bare feet and nodded. She poked his cheek saying, "fine, you can carry me again."

He smiled a bit and walked out of the room. She kept holding Honey. Even though he was devious, he was still adorable. They soon left the hospital. Mori made his way to the limo and sat inside it. The door was shut and Lenne just rested her head on it. She looked down at Honey, seeing that he fell asleep. She smiled and adjusted her grasp on him. Subconsciously, she began to run her fingers through his hair. The rest of the ride was like this. When we arrived at Honey's, Mori got out carefully, making sure not to wake his cousin. Right when we went inside, he placed her on her feet. She slipped on house slippers that were placed out for her and walked to the living room. She made it to the couch and easily laid Honey on it. Mori sat on the other side of the couch. Sitting was the last thing on Lenne's mind. She began stretching, wanting her freshly mended leg to feel better.

"So restless," she muttered to herself as she continued stretching. She felt eyes on her and glanced at Mori, seeing that indeed he was watching her. "What?" she simply asked. He just shook his head.

She sighed and stood up. While stretching her arms and back she let her mind wander. She realized that she still had no idea why he was called the wild type. She looked at Honey to make sure he truly was asleep and not just faking. He definitely was asleep. She looked back at Mori seeing that he was still watching her.

She didn't let herself wonder why he kept watching her and just said, "I feel comfortable enough around you know. I want to ask you something." He simply nodded in understanding and so she asked, "why the heck are you called the wild type?"

He just looked at her and noticed that she really wanted to know. This amused him, greatly. He just began to laugh. Not just a chuckle but a true laugh. She watched him in shock. She has a feeling that she's witnessing something that only a couple of people have seen. What's more, more than half a minute later, he's still laughing. She held onto his shoulders and brought her face close to his.

"Did I break you?" she asked, 'examining' him.

He didn't respond, which was a good sign he wasn't fully broken but that laugh kept going. Tears even began to form from laughing so much. She let go of his shoulders and rested her hand on his forehead. She used the other on her own forehead to compare temperatures. They were pretty much the same. In realizing she would probably never witness this again, she wanted to preserve it. She took out her phone that the twins gave her and quickly took a picture of him. Instantly he stopped laughing. Getting a bad feeling, she quickly backed away. He stood up and her eyes widened. She backed away as quickly as she could. But with those long legs of his, he was easily able to catch up. Even though she was becoming nervous, she couldn't stop having a smile. She was enjoying playing chase with him. That, and she was really happy the fact that he's showing these totally different sides of himself to her. She might be the only one who knows them for all she knew.

"Give me the phone Lenne," he told her.

She froze that instant. She looked back at him astonished. She's never heard her name come from his voice before. Even though she was frozen, the phone was still out of his immediate reach. He took another step towards her and she snapped out of her daze. She made it to the stairs and began to run up them. Before she could get too high up, he grabbed her ankle. She fell against the steps she was trying to climb up and looked back at the very determined Mori. Without giving her a chance to try to get free, he pulled her down. She ended up back at the bottom of the stairs. In knowing she would try to get away again, he hovered over her. She grinned nervously and put the phone behind her back.

"Let me explain," she said. He nodded but still wouldn't move just in case her plan was still to run away. "I promise you, I won't show anyone one else this picture, not even your own cousin."

"Why do you want it?" he asked.

"Because it makes me smile." His eyebrows furrowed making her grin turn into a smile and she continued. "The real you is not just a guy who maybe says one word a day and looks after his cousin. Yes that is part of you, but there's a part that actually knows how to laugh, and talk a little more than one word a day, and is very fun to tease. It makes me happy knowing that you're comfortable enough with me to let me see the real Takashi Morinozuka."

His expression changed completely. He was now just watching her in awe. Keeping her smile, she ruffled his hair with her free hand. He got off her and sat down on the second to bottom step. She sat up on the step just above that one and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"So can I keep it?" she asked. He silently nodded and she smiled and hugged him whispering, "thank you."

After a few seconds, she let go and stood up. She climbed up the rest of the stairs and went to her room. She went inside and shut the door behind her. She went straight to her bed and crashed on it. She looked at his picture on her phone and couldn't help but smile. She had to admit, he looks really cute when amused.


	9. Uncertain Circumstances

Thank you for all the ratings! I really appreciate them! I smile every time I get a new one! I will keep what everyone says in mind as I keep writing, thank you again! :)

* * *

Next day Lenne woke up to being ambushed. Before she knew it, she was tied up and being carried. She looked at her kidnappers seeing the twins. She began to try to fight her way free, but they would not let go.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked annoyed. She didn't exactly like waking up this way.

"It's a secret," they chimed.

They were about to leave but something stopped them from doing so. Lenne looked over seeing Mori just standing there, watching them. She looked at him with pleading eyes. He got the message and looked at the twins. They put her down and backed off. She looked at her savior amazed. She can't figure out how he's so intimidating. He me made his way towards her and easily untied her.

She looked up at him with a smile saying, "thank you." He just nodded at that which amused her. "You calmer now?" she asked him, poking his cheek. He just looked at her and her smile grew.

* * *

"What?" the twins spoke together in shock.

"I said I'm done. I don't want to interfere anymore," Honey said as he held Usa-chan.

"I thought we were going to see through this till the end," Hikaru protested.

"Yeah Honey-sempai, I thought you wanted Mori-sempai to be happy," concluded Kaoru.

"Can't you guys tell? He is happier. He actually laughed last night. I don't remember the last time that happened. You can do whatever you want but just don't think I'm going to help you anymore."

After saying that, Honey got off his bed and left the room. The twins watched him walk away, unsure whether to continue or stop while they're ahead.

* * *

Mori was working on homework, having Lenne as a helper. She was leaning against him, watching his work like a hawk. He didn't mind being her balance beam or her watchful eyes. For the most part, the room was completely silent. She did speak up when there was an error but that was very rare.

Her stomach suddenly growled and she blushed in embarrassment. He looked down at her slightly amused and she sat up. She stood up and stretched. He looked like he was about to follow but she shook her head and pointed to his work. He nodded and kept working. She patted his head and then left the room.

Right when she was gone, Honey jumped on his cousin's back. "Hey Takashi!" he spoke just as chipper as ever. "Guess what! Lenne-chan likes kendo too!" His cousin just looked back at him. "I'm serious. She told me herself when her leg was still broken. She'll never tell you though because she doesn't want to be in your way. You should practice with her sometime."

There was a sudden racket coming from the kitchen and Mori looked in that direction alarmed. He stood up and made his way over there. When he got there, he found a motionless Lenne. She looked up at the cousins with her green eyes. The green stuck out because the rest of her was white. Even as she sits there, more and more flour fall on her head from the busted bag.

"I'm not meant to cook," she simply said.

Mori put out his hand for her and she took it. He helped her stand up. Once she was up she just stood there. Mori couldn't help but crack a smile. She got annoyed by that and shook her head vigorously, making flour not just go on him but also Honey.

"Hey!" exclaimed Honey. She just smiled and ruffled his hair, getting it full of powder. "Takashi! She's being mean to me!" he whined, clinging onto him.

A bad feeling hit Lenne when Mori looked her way. She let out a nervous grin and took a step back, testing her luck. However, all the luck she has right now is bad. She slipped on something else and was on her way to fall to the floor. He caught her just in time and picked her up. He left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. He made it to her room and placed her on her feet in the bathroom. He then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Honey looked down and smiled saying, "you're covered now."

He looked down at himself and nodded. As he made his way back downstairs, he did what he could to brush himself off. By the time he was back down, he got off all he could. He then made his way over to a couch and sat down. Honey got off his shoulder so that he could sit next to him.

"Hey Takashi?" Honey asked softly, looking down at the cutest pink bunny ever. "Do you like Lenne-chan?"

When he didn't respond right away, he looked up at his cousin. Mori was trying to sort out thoughts he never expected to sort out. A good minute passed by before he answered, "uncertain."

* * *

Stepping out of the shower stall, Lenne found clothes placed neatly on the sink in front of her. She looked at them confused while drying herself off. She decided she had nothing to lose by putting the clothing on. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans that just fit her. She then put on a light green tank top that had sequences at the bottom of it. She then opened the bathroom door, only to jump in surprise. Right on her bed, the twins were watching her.

"You're still here?" Lenne asked them confused.

"We're bored," they complained.

"Yeah, I believe it. That's why I would think you would have left to do something else."

"Well we wanted to bring you to our place," spoke one twin.

"Our mother wanted to use you as a model," the other finished.

"A model? That's not going to happen."

"Awe, why not?" they spoke together again.

"I said no," she said, sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

They moved so that they were sitting on either side of her. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders. They rested their heads on hers making her smile.

"So," she began. "What's the reason that made you stay when kidnapping failed?"

"We wanted to learn more about you?" the twin to her right said.

"Why? So that you can sabotage Mori and I?" They tensed up and she smiled saying, "I'm not blind."

"You're not mad?" asked the twin to my left.

"Well, you haven't actually done anything yet."

"So, do you like him?" they asked together.

"I don't see that as being any of your business."

"So you do?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. But even if it ends up that way it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" the left one asked. She smiled but there was something off. "You can talk to us."

"Heh... You're going to use what I'm about to say against me. But fine, I'll tell you. When it comes to guys, my luck goes into the negative. I've liked my fair share of guys just like any other girl but nothing came of that. I've never been on a date before. Heck... I've never kissed a guy before."

"What?" they exclaimed.

She let go of them so that she could cover her ears. "Too loud you two..." she muttered.

"You poor thing," they said, rubbing their heads against mine.

"It's not that big of a deal," she said lowering her hands. "But because I told you that, I want you to answer my question now. Why are you interfering?"

One twin looked at the other sadly. Right then she knew the one with sad eyes was Kaoru. Hikaru was to her right.

I wrapped my arm back around Hikaru's shoulders just so he wouldn't run away and asked, "is it about Haruhi and Tamaki?"

Kaoru sighed and answered, "we wanted a distraction and you came just as we were looking."

She tightened her grasp on Hikaru and whispered, "it'll be okay. There is someone out there for you, you just have to keep your eyes open."

"What about you?" he asked.

She couldn't tell if he was joking or serious but she answered, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you want someone who is taking so long to tell the two of you apart."

He smiled just a bit and ruffled her hair. She grinned and let him go. Then she got off the bed and did a little bit of stretching. She looked at the twins seeing they were looking right back at her.

"I don't really care if you stay in here but you're just going to get more bored if you do." They nodded and stood up. She pointed at one twin and said, "Hikaru," and pointed at the other saying, "Kaoru." They stopped walking and looked at each other. "Did I get it right?" she asked hopefully.

"You got it," Hikaru said.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, doing her little happy dance.

They just laughed. Keeping her smile, she left the room. The twins followed her. She made her way downstairs and to the front door. She opened it for them. Right when they were leaving, she thanked them for the clothing. They waved at her and she shut the door.

Even though she had a smile still, she muttered to herself, "I'm so screwed."


	10. Back to School

Thoughts of worry did soon leave Lenne. The thought of food quickly pushed out any nerves when a lovely scent came her way. It beckoned her to the dining room. When she got there, she had to just barely stop herself from drooling. The table was covered in food for all the major food groups. There was a sliced ham in the middle, a few different types of salads, white rice, and lots of different types of fruits.

Honey laughed at my reaction and said, "come on Lenne-chan, join us."

She nodded and sat in front of Honey. To his left was the already eating Mori. She grabbed a bit of everything onto her plate and began eating. Instantly she was in bliss. During the meal, Lenne told Honey how he was going to get a phone call soon. As if on cue, his phone rang. He was going to leave the room so he wouldn't be rude but Lenne made him stay.

"Hey Hika-chan, what up?" Honey simply asked Hikaru. Lenne watched as Honey's expression went from curiosity to shock. She smiled a bit and continued eating. "I'm sorry but I can't," Honey finished the conversation.

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the amused Lenne. He watched her for a good ten seconds before asking, "is it true?"

"Every word," she simply answered.

"But you're so cute! How is that possible?" he asked trying to figure it out.

She couldn't help but grow her smile hearing that, but simply shrugged her shoulders. During this whole time, Mori just kept eating. He didn't show any sign of interest. Honey just shook his head in disbelief. For a few more minutes, the three ate in silence again.

Honey broke it by asking Lenne, "why did you drop out of school?"

She took a moment to figure out the best way to say it before answering, "I didn't have the time. I worked fulltime to pay for my dad's hospital bills. I tried to stay in school but all I ended up doing was sleep in class."

"Lenne-chan..."

She suddenly lost her appetite and put down her fork. "Excuse me," she whispered before standing up and leaving the room.

Honey sadly looked up at his cousin who has also stopped eating. He climbed onto Mori's shoulders. Mori, then, stood up and walked into the unlit living room. He would have kept walking if Honey didn't stop him. They both looked down at the curled girl sitting just outside of the doorway. Mori sat down next to her. Lenne didn't even twitch at his presence; she just sat there, holding her knees to her chest. Honey got off his shoulders and stood in front of her. He grabbed her head and made her look up at him. His eyes saddened when he saw hers. Her eyes were full of tears; it was a matter of time before they fell. Not just that, but it was obvious to both Honey and Mori that she was doing all she could to stop herself from fully crying.

Honey's own eyes began to water as he said, "I'm sorry Lenne-chan..."

She let go of her knees so that she could hold him. He held her tightly. She tightened her grasp on him and whispered, "thank you... You really are like the little brother I never had..."

He looked up at her and asked, "does that make Takashi your little brother too?"

"Well... If you're my little brother, Takashi here," she began, looking over at Mori. "He would be my nephew." He looked at her when she said that and she poked his forehead saying, "I have one strange family."

"Family..." whispered Honey. Both Mori and Lenne looked at him. "I'll be right back," he said getting free from her grasp. He left the room right after.

"That was odd," Lenne whispered, leaning against Mori.

He simply nodded. She let out a shaky sigh and wiped away her stray tear. The urge for her to cry was gone but the sadness was still there. He rested his hand on her head and she closed her eyes.

"There's no way you could be my nephew. You're too quiet to be related to me," she spoke in a low voice.

He smiled his usual smile and ruffled her hair.

"Really?" Honey exclaimed from the next room.

Lenne and Mori looked at each other confused. Lenne glanced around the corner to see Honey on his phone in the dining room. He looked simply thrilled. He made eye contact with her and his smile grew.

"Thanks Tama-chan!" he said just before ending the call.

Right after that, he ran over to her and held her tightly. She held him, completely confused.

"Guess what Lenne-chan?" he asked her happily.

"What is it?" she simply asked.

"You're going to be in class with me and Takashi!"

"Huh?"

"Because your grades were so high before you left school, you can get a scholarship like Haru-chan!"

"Are you serious!"

"Yep!"

She smiled and held him tightly whispering, "thank you..."

"Now you can be our guest at the host club!"

"Not going to happen," she said flatly.

"Awe... Why not?"

"Both of your fan girls are ready to murder me." She looked up at Mori and said, "especially yours."

Honey pouted and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head on his.

"How about this Honey," she began. He looked at her as she kept talking. "I'll stop by the club when it's over."

"Every day?"

She smiled and nodded, "every day."

The rest of the day was relaxing. For the most part, Lenne stayed at Mori's side. She helped him with his homework when he needed it. He comforted her when she thought of her father. Even though he wasn't working with the twins anymore, Honey stayed away from the two just to see if anything would progress. The only thing that happened between the two was learning the true meaning of pure silence.

The next day, Lenne woke up to Honey jumping on her bed. She didn't get up right away so he pulled her up. She was about to crash back down, but something stopped her from doing so. She looked up seeing Mori watching her. His hand was on her back to stop her from lying back down. To counter his hand, she simply leaned against him and reclosed her eyes. He stepped back, making her fall on the floor.

"Ow..." she muttered, rubbing her head.

She looked up at him to see that he had an amused smile on his lips. That annoyed her just enough to grab onto his ankle. She wanted to knock him over just as easily as he did to her. No matter how hard she pulled on it however, he would not budge. She looked up at him seeing that his smile was now a lot wider. She gave in and sat up. He offered his hand to help her stand. She pretended like it wasn't there though. She stood on her own and brushed herself off.

"Hey Lenne-chan," Honey called out to her.

She looked at him seeing that he was handing her a puffy, yellow dress. She frowned at it and asked him, "is that really the uniform?"

"Yep."

"Aren't I lucky?"

"Don't worry, it'll look cute on you."

She sighed, having no choice but to give in. She muttered under her breath, "whatever you say."

"Come on Takashi, she needs to change," he said as he grabbed onto his cousin's arm.

Mori nodded and the two left the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Are you tired Takashi?" Honey asked curiously. He simply shrugged and Honey continued, "it was strange seeing you tease Lenne-chan. I know you did it to wake her up but still weird for 'uncertain'.

Mori glanced down at him. He couldn't seem to find the right words and so he just looked away. Soon after that, a depressed Lenne soon left her room. Honey walked over to her concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This dress is ugly..." she pouted.

He laughed and jumped onto her shoulders. She looked at him confused until he said, "let's get some breakfast."

She smiled and nodded. Ignoring the watchful Mori, she made her way to the dining room. Her stomach growled on cue when she saw the food on the table. There were pancakes, eggs, oatmeal, the works. She sat down so she'd be close to the pancakes. Honey climbed off her shoulders so that he could sit to her right. Mori just sat in front of them. The three began to eat. As the meal progressed, Honey watched the two carefully. This was reminding him of the time Haruhi upset Tamaki because she didn't ask for any help. This case just wasn't as serious. Not one word was uttered during the meal.

By the time breakfast was over, the three were running late. Honey jumped back on Lenne's shoulders and Mori just followed and she made her way outside. Right when she did, she shuddered. It was so cold outside, she could see her breath. She quickened her pace to the limo. Honey just jumped in before Lenne got in. Mori followed shortly and sat next to her. Right away she leaned against him for his warmth.

"I'm still mad at you..." she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Stay awake," Mori told her.

She groaned in annoyance but reopened her eyes. Honey leaned against her, to help warm her up. She smiled and wrapped her arm around him. They arrived at Ouran shortly after. Mori got out with Lenne shortly following. Honey jumped onto her back to keep her warm the best he could.

Already feeling the glares, Lenne smiled saying, "you being my jacket is going to get me killed."

"I'm not going to let you get sick," he said.

Keeping her smile she said, "thanks."

They made it inside and Honey switched over to Mori. He then looked down at her saying, "the office is right over there Lenne-chan, we'll see you in class 'kay?"

She smiled and nodded. The two watched her make her way to the office before they made their way to the classroom.

* * *

By the time Lenne arrived to the classroom, the first class was already half over. It was difficult for her to get away from Tamaki's father when he's apologizing for her misfortune even if he didn't do anything. She sighed deeply, grasping onto the door handle. It took her a few seconds to open the door. When she did, all eyes were on her. Her nerves hit her so hard that moment she was shocked she wasn't throwing up. The teacher had her introduce herself and she did that by simply saying her name. Before she had a chance to take a step on her own, Honey got up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her so that she was sitting next to him and behind Mori. When she felt glares on her back she realized that this was going to be one long day.


	11. A Bittersweet Day

The whole day, Lenne felt like she was slaughtered just by the looks of her fellow female classmates. She hasn't dared look in their direction since she first entered the classroom. It was hard for her to focus on the lessons. When lunchtime came around, she couldn't get herself to eat. Honey worried about her which just earned her more hatred. All she knew is that she never wants to end up alone with them. By the time lessons were over for the day, she could barely get herself up from her desk.

"Come with us," Honey said as he grasped onto Lenne's wrist.

He didn't even give her a chance to answer. She was just dragged by him. Mori followed behind. They made it outside, which felt much better now that it's warmed up. Honey kept dragging her until they reached a small dojo looking structure. The three slipped off their shoes and put them where the other pairs were. After that, they went inside and right away her eyes lit up. It was obvious to her right away that this was where the kendo meetings took place. The room was simply done with its off-white walls and wooden floor. It was about half the size of a regular gymnasium. Mori rested his hand on her head before going deeper inside.

"You going to practice Lenne-chan?" Honey asked happily.

She smiled but shook her head saying, "I'll just watch. I don't have the strength for something like this right now."  
"Yeah, you haven't eaten since breakfast. Sit next to me then," he said as he sat down on the bench on the other side of the room.

She followed him and sat down with a heavy sigh. Honey looked up at her worried. Something was off about her. He wasn't oblivious to the treatment she was getting from his guests at the club, but there was something else wrong. Her skin's paler than usual. She won't admit to anything being wrong though. Soon, Mori came back into the main room with five other guys. They were all wearing the proper outfit: hakama (divided trouser), keiko gi (top), and the helmet. The dark blue garments matched well with their black armor. Lenne was able to tell which one was Mori. Even in this entirely different group of guys, he was still the tallest. They began almost as soon as they entered the room. They paired up so that there were three matches occurring at the same time. The other five didn't even notice that they were being watched by someone besides Honey. Didn't really matter since the whole time she just watched Mori. She couldn't help it. She was amazed by his form. In every match, he didn't allow one hit on him.

"He's good," she spoke, more to herself.

Honey heard her and said, "you should see him when he's not holding back."

She shook her head in amazement and kept watching. He really did amaze her. She conned herself in believing that her increasing pulse rate was just from her love of kendo and nothing more. Before she knew it, the meeting was over. Mori took off his helmet and looked in Lenne and Honey's direction. Lenne grinned and gave him a peace sign for victory. Honey gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and went back into the changing room with the rest of the guys.

"So? You going to join?" Honey asked.

"And be the only girl? I don't know about that," she answered.

"Don't worry about that, Takashi will watch over you."

"Heh... Yeah, I know. That's another reason I'm not really sure. He already worries about me. I feel guilty. I don't want to add onto being the burden I already am."

His eyes widened and he held onto her shoulder saying, "Lenne-chan, you are nothing like that."

She sighed and looked down at him. His serious brown eyes were staring right back up at her. She smiled and loosely wrapped her arm around him. When he leaned against her he frowned. Her body's a lot warmer than usual. Now that he's looking for it, it's obvious in her expression she wasn't feeling well. Her eyes were halfway closed, there was a tint of red on her cheekbones and nose, beads of sweat were gathering on her forehead.

"Lenne-chan..." a worried Honey whispered.

Mori soon walked back into the dojo in his school uniform again. He looked over and concerned filled him when he saw the unwell girl. He walked over to them and gently picked her up. Ignoring the curious looks from the other club members who finished changing, he left the dojo. He slipped his shoes on. Honey slipped his on and grabbed Lenne's. Mori kneeled down just for a moment so that Honey could put her shoes on for her.

"Hey Takashi, I'm going to let Tama-chan know that you're going to be late," Honey said.

He nodded and stood back up. Honey ran off. Mori walked in the opposite direction. All he knew was to take her to the nurse's office so that she could rest. He made his way to a two story building that was next to the main one. He entered the nurse's office that might as well be a hospital wing. There were enough doctors and nurses inside to run one. A black haired nurse saw Mori and walked over to him.

"She needs sleep," he told her.

The nurse nodded in understanding and led him upstairs. The second floor was a lot darker than the first. There were at least thirty beds lined up along the walls. There were three students occupying beds. The nurse led Mori to the rightmost bed across the room from the stairs. He easily laid Lenne down on the plush bed and covered her with red velvet quilt. She looked at him as he rested his hand on her forehead, feeling the burning temperature. A flicker of worry flashed on his face.

She smiled and whispered, "go on now... You're late..."

He nodded and walked away. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Throughout the host club, it was obvious to the other members that something was wrong. Mori was not himself. He was spaced out, completely unaware of the guests trying to get his attention. Tamaki couldn't even get him to glance his way. He just sat there like a log. Honey was doing all he could to just keep their guests entertained.

Hikaru and Kaoru were in the middle of a brotherly love act when Hikaru's phone went off.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I must leave you," Hikaru said as embraced his brother.

Kaoru rested his forehead on his jaw and whispered, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you," he whispered back, as he stood up.

He made his way to the back of the room and took his phone out of his pocket. His brow furrowed in confusion when he noticed that he received a text from Lenne. He checked the text and his eyes widened when he saw the message 'help'. He went straight over to Mori and showed him the message. Right when he saw the message, Mori stood up. Suddenly all eyes were on him. He ignored them and looked back at Hikaru. He nodded at him and they both left the club in a hurry. The two raced through the empty halls. In less than a minute they made it outside. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun was setting. The temperature was dropping at a fast rate. By the time the two reached the nurse's office, they were running out of breath. That didn't stop them however. When they reached the second floor, their eyes widened.

Lenne was lying in bed, still perfectly under the quilt. The problem was that there was a girl on top of her, holding a knife to her throat. Lenne was doing all she could just to push the arms back. The scent of blood was in the air. It was evident that this girl has already injured Lenne. Mori quickly made his way over to the bed and wrapped his arm around the psycho's waist. He pulled her off Lenne which resulted in a lot of thrashing. The knife ended up going straight into his left bicep. He dropped the girl with a grunt. Hikaru stopped the brunette from leaving. He was doing all he could just to stop her from flailing. Lenne quickly got out of bed, leaving behind the grand majority of her hair. She ran to Mori's side and kneeled down.

"Takashi..." she whispered, incredibly worried about him.

He looked down at her, just as worried for her. Her uniform was torn and bloodied up. He could see through some of the tares that her arms were cut. Her face had a bunch of nicks on it from her lips to her eyebrows. To finish off, her hair was simply butchered. He pulled her tightly against him with his good arm. She wrapped her arms around him, being mindful of his injured arm.

"Well... This is one way to have a first day back to school..." she muttered half-heartedly.

He looked down at her, seeing that tears were running down her cheeks. He stood up, keeping her in his good arm. The quick movement made her dizzy and she closed her eyes. Her adrenaline had run out and now her sickness was taking over her senses. She passed out as she began to hear multiple footsteps rushing their way.


	12. Silent Night

"Lenne-chan?" Honey whispered to the awakening girl before him.

"Honey..?" she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yay! You're finally awake!" he cheered, doing his best to keep his voice low.

"Why are you whispering?"

He pointed to her right with a continuous smile. She looked in that direction to see an unconscious Mori next to her. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was really there. When she did, she attempted to get away. The problem was however, he had an arm around her waist that wasn't budging. Even more, he didn't seem to like the tug and so he pulled her against him. Instantly, her face flushed. Honey rested his hand on her neck to check her pulse. He smiled a devious smile that reminded her too much of the twins.

He leaned over her and whispered near her ear, "Lenne-chan, have you fallen for my cousin?"

"Eh?" was all that she could come up with.

He smiled sweetly saying, "it's okay."

To totally blow off the topic she asked him, "can you explain to me what happened? My memory's kind of fuzzy."

He tightened his grasp on his bunny but nodded. "The girl that attacked you was a fan of Takashi's. She was jealous that he was giving you attention."

"Jealous enough to nearly kill me?"

He nodded sadly saying, "a lot of people have been killed because of it..."

"Hey, I'm just fine. No need to be worried."

He lied down next to her and rested his head on her left shoulder. She couldn't help but smile and wrap an arm around him. Very soon, he was asleep. She took the chance to look around. They were back in her room at the Haninozuka mansion. The lights were off but enough light was shining in through the windows to be able to see. Soon, her eyes gaze ended up on her original sleeping companion. Once her eyes met his face, they were trapped studying his features. Even though he's sleeping, his face still looks so stern and serious. His eyes that explained everything his voice didn't were hiding behind his eyelids. It would make sense that his constant bed head look would make him look silly, but his hair only made him look better. His jaw was perfectly set. His lips-

"No no no..." she whispered to herself while shaking her head.

She didn't want to fall under his spell. She wants things to just stay simple so that there was no chance of getting hurt. Time and time again, she's fallen for all types of guys. Either she was rejected or they jumped to someone easier. She didn't care how badly she wants to stay by his side, how badly she wanted to kiss him, how badly she wanted to be his and his alone...

"Hmm..." she heard two familiar voices chime.

She slowly looked over in Honey's direction, seeing four golden eyes gleaming at her. They grinned ear to ear when she frowned.

"What do you think about this Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"I think we were rejected for the cousins Kaoru," Hikaru answered.

"How could you do that to us?" together they pouted.

"Why are you here?" she bluntly asked.

"You're no fun!"

Honey slowly sat up and looked at the two, making them freeze. She couldn't see his face but she could sense his anger. In a matter of seconds, the twins bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Honey laid back down and curled up against her. She wrapped her arm back around him and sighed.

"Lenne?" a deep voice whispered next to her.

She looked over seeing the conscious Mori and whispered back, "hey..."

He sat up and yawned. She watched him, unable to look away. He looked down at her, making eye contact. They just kept staring at each other. Soon enough, she noticed there was a hurt look in his eyes.

She rested her hand on his and asked him, "you don't feel guilty about what happened do you?" He looked away, showing exactly how he felt. She held onto his hand while saying, "Takashi... Don't feel like this. It's not your fault some psycho went psycho on me. I'm alive and well. Please don't feel guilt."

He smiled and rested his hand on her head with his free one. Once he removed his hand, she tried to sit up but her body felt like led. Mori easily slipped his arm under her back and helped her up. Right when she was up she was hit by a dizzy spell. She closed her eyes and simply concentrated on her breathing. He pulled her against him for stability reasons. Once she was better, she looked up at him. He felt the movement and looked down at her. Their faces were too close for comfort and so she quickly lowered her head. He let her go and stood so that he'd be out of her way. She looked down at the still slumbering Honey in her arm. She easily laid him on the bed and covered him with the blanket. When that was done, she easily got off the bed. Right away her balance was off. She would have fallen if Mori didn't catch her. Problem is...

"Hand... Takashi... Hand..." was all the flustered Lenne could get herself to say.

He let go of her and moved out of her way, moving to the end of the bed. She, very silently, walked into her bathroom and shut the door. Now knowing no eyes were on her, she rested her hand over her heart that has been racing since he helped her sit up. It really didn't help that she could still feel his hand on her chest. She shook her head franticly, just wanting to clear her mind. She made her way over to the shower stall and turned on the cold water. She then peeled off her clothing and stepped in the stall. During her shower, she kept thinking of him. Her brand new secret was already obvious to both Honey and the twins. All she really cared about though was how obvious she was in front of Mori himself. No matter how cold her shower was, she kept finding herself warming up. She gave up the attempt to numb her feelings, and turned off the water. She grabbed her fluffy black towel and dried herself off. When she was dry enough, she wrapped the towel around herself and made her way over to the door. Not trusting her luck, she cracked the door open and popped her head out to look around. Mori and Honey were both still in the room. Honey was still sleeping which see didn't mind. Mori was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Um... Takashi," she spoke in a soft voice. He looked back at her and she said, "do you mind leaving the room for a moment?"

He stood up and left the room. She let out a shaky sigh and walked over to the closet. When she entered that, she turned the small light in there on and closed the door behind her. When she knew no eyes could possibly be on her she took the towel off. She quickly got dressed, suddenly feeling really cold. She dressed in the jeans that the twins gave her and a black sweater. Once she was dressed, she left the closet. It was obvious that Honey was still sleeping. In not wanting to disturb him further, she walked over to the door. She opened the door and Mori came crashing in. Lenne was just able to side step to avoid being crushed. She looked down at him completely amused. He sensed her amusement and grabbed her ankle. With no effort at all, he knocked her over. She fell onto the floor with a thud. For awhile, they both just laid there on their backs. Lenne was the first to get up, or at least attempt to. He still had a grasp on her ankle. He didn't try to trip her this time but just because he didn't allow it to move she fell again. This time her left hand collided onto his chest and her right hand was on the floor next to his right shoulder. Her face ended up over his so he took the opportunity to glare at him. That just made him smile though. She sighed and backed away so that she was sitting on her knees.

"I swear," she spoke more to herself but Mori could easily hear her. "It's like you're literally making me fall for you."

He let go of her ankle and sat up. She just watched him curiously. He looked at her neither amused nor annoyed. He seemed like he was about to say something, but there was a light knock on the door. He closed his eyes. It was obvious to her that whoever was behind the door might become a dead man. Lenne stood up and opened the door. She saw the twins hiding behind the wall and looked at them confused. They motioned her over and she walked over to them.

"What is it?" she asked them.

"We have to leave soon," Kaoru started.

"We want to fix your hair before we leave," Hikaru finished.

She nodded saying, "sure."

They linked their arms with hers and the three made their way down the hallway. Near the end of the hallway, they made it to a bathroom similar to the one on the first floor where they first cut her hair. Right when they entered, they let go of her arms and began combing her hair. They had her stay standing since it wouldn't take long. In fact, it took less than ten minutes. When they were done, they moved her in front of the mirror. Her hair was now just like Haruhi's except for two factors. Her hair was a couple inches longer which definitely made it look more feminine than Haruhi's and her bangs were facing the opposite direction.

She smiled and patted them both on the back saying, "thanks you guys."

"You're so cute!" they chimed together, cuddling her.

"Thanks... I guess..." she muttered.

"Let's go see what Mori-sempai thinks," they continued speaking together.

They went behind her and pushed her out of the bathroom. She shook her head but couldn't help smiling. They amused her just as much as she amused them. She could tell that they were using her more as a shield from both Honey and Mori more than anything. When they reached her room, they pushed her in the room and then ran for their lives. She barely stopped herself from falling by hopping on her left foot. Once she was stable enough, she looked up. Honey was now awake and he was talking with his cousin. Right when she entered the conversation seemed to die though. Honey's eyes lit up when he saw her. He jumped off the bed and ran her way.

He climbed onto her shoulders saying, "you're so cute!"

She couldn't help but laugh and asked, "when am I not cute to you?"

"When you're sad..."

"Well you win."

"What do you mean Lenne-chan?"

"You're always cute, even when you're sad."

"Hehe."

Mori stood up and walked over to the two. Once he was there he rested his hand on her head and said, "tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she questioned back.

"We have school tomorrow Lenne-chan," Honey interjected.

"Oh yeah, well... Till tomorrow then."

Mori smiled at her just before leaving the room. Soon after, Honey jumped off her shoulders and left the room talking to his bunny. Lenne let out a sigh and crashed on the bed. She soon closed her eyes, just feeling completely comfortable. A sudden thought struck her and she sat right up. She got off the bed and quickly left the room. Once she got to the stairs, she ran down them. Right when she got to the bottom of the stairs, the front door was shut. Quickly going out of breath now, she ran to the door and opened it. Mori was half way to his ride when he heard the door reopen. He looked back seeing Lenne and frowned. He caught up to her so that she didn't go too far outside.

It took her a moment to catch her breath but once she did she said, "I've been meaning to ask. How's your arm?"

"It's okay," he simply answered.

The cold night air was beginning to get to her even though she was wearing a sweater. She ignored herself shaking and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm glad," she spoke softer with a small, sheepish grin.

The cold was soon to vanish. With a simple touch to her lips, he made her body change from slightly cold to burning.


	13. Twenty Candles

Super uber long part for the win! ;p Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Mori woke up the next day with a small smile. Him, the great Takashi Morinozuka, woke up in a good mood. He got out of bed and stretched a little. When he was done with that, he looked at his injured arm. He still had a week until the stitches could be removed and it'll be even longer till he can return to kendo. He didn't mind though. If it wasn't for the wound he wouldn't have gotten such an opportunity with Lenne. He smiled at the thought of her beet red face. It matched perfectly with her hair. He let his thoughts continue to wander as he took a quick shower. After his shower, he put on his uniform and left his room. As he made his way throughout his home, his phone rang.

He smiling just a bit, he answered it, "Lenne?"

She mumbled half asleep to him, "I can't get out of bed..."

"I'll get there soon."

"Okay..."

By the time he ended the call, he was outside. He sat in the limo and it soon drove off. In just a few minutes, the limo arrived to the front of the Haninozuka's. He got out of the ride and entered the mansion. He knew at this hour, Honey was still sleeping so for now he won't be questioned for the visitation. He soon made it to Lenne's room and entered it. It was too dark in the room to see so he went over to the windows and drew the blinds. With enough light to see now, he looked at the motionless girl. She was cocooned within the sheets and blankets. All the pillows were on the floor.

"Takashi..?" Lenne mumbled.

Her predicament just made him smile. He picked her up and easily untangled her. Once her limbs were free, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lied down on the bed. Any other time she would just love to lay on him, listening to his heartbeat. If she did that right now though, she would fall asleep. So instead, she raised herself just enough to look down at him. He just watched her.

"Jerk," she flat out called him. His eyebrows furrowed and she continued, "thanks to your little stunt last night I couldn't sleep a wink."

A smile played on his lips. She glared at him and pinched his nose. A chuckle left his throat, taking away any annoyance she had with him. She was a millimeter away from kissing him when there was a small interruption.

"Takashi? What are you doing h-" Honey froze midsentence when he saw the two.

The two looked over at him with a look that would terrify most anybody. Honey simply smiled and skipped out of the room. As soon as he was out of the room, Lenne burst out laughing. She rolled off him so that she was now lying next to him. Just after that, he moved so that he was hovering over her. She smiled up at him. Lowering himself just enough, he rested his lips on hers. Right then, a jolt of energy went through her that made her feeling like she received a full night of sleep. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, simply enjoying his company. When he backed away soon after, she pouted. He smiled and stood up, taking her with him.

"Get dressed," he told her, walking towards the door.

"Yes sir," she responded, making her way to the closet.

He left the room and shut the door after him. Right when the door clicked shut, Lenne did her little happy dance. She felt incredibly giddy. She's tried to imagine what this feeling is like before but never really truly pictured herself being so happy. She didn't even mind putting on the school uniform. Even so, she packed up extra clothes to change into when school's over. When she finished, she left her room, seeing Mori leaning outside the door. He nodded at her nod and they began to walk down the hallway.

"Hey Takashi?" she asked.

"Hm?" he grunted back.

"I know it would be foolish to let the girls at the school know, but what about the rest of your host club?"

He stopped walking and she looked back at him alarmed. He rested his hand on her head and tilted it back. She just stared into his onyx eyes, unable to look away. She never can seem to free herself from his gaze. He bent over just enough to place his soft lips on hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed from behind her.

She jumped, not expecting him to be there. He climbed onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck, still holding Usa-chan. She couldn't help but smile at his excitement. He was so happy that his plan for getting the two together worked. Lenne looked up at Mori and he nodded. She smiled and made her way downstairs with him following close behind. They made their way to the dining room that had the same type of breakfast as before. Lenne sat down on the middle seat. Honey jumped off her back and sat to the right of her while Mori sat to her left. Not a word was spoken during the meal. Honey was smiling the whole time though. When the meal was over, he jumped back on Lenne's shoulders just before she stood up. Mori stuck to her like a lost puppy.

She looked at him asking, "you know you can't stay near me like this in school right?"

He nodded, allowing her to smile. She patted his right cheek just before going outside. Shivers took her body over. Mori picked her up with his good arm, wanting to keep her warm. Honey moved onto his shoulders so that it would be easier for him to hang on. Mori walked to the limo and sat inside. The door shut after him and soon they were on their way to school. Lenne closed her eyes when a wave of tiredness hit her. Her cheek was pinched but she just hit the hand away.

"Open your eyes Lenne," he spoke in his normal deep tone.

"I'm too tired..." she groaned.

"Mitsukuni."

Honey knew what his cousin wanted and so he got off his shoulders and moved to the seat across from them. Just before she fell asleep, he pushed her down on the seat they were on. She still wouldn't open her eyes. In fact, she just rolled on her side to get more comfortable. That annoyed him the slightest bit and so he hovered over her.

He moved so his mouth was right over his ear and whispered, "open your eyes by the count of five or you will regret it. One... Two... Three... Four... Fi-"

She opened her eyes before he finished that number. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her but she didn't want to test her luck. He smiled and sat back down. It took Lenne a moment to sit up. When she did, she looked at him confused. He looked at her. A yawn escaped her when she shook her head.

She leaned against him whispering, "you're so weird."

Shortly after, they arrived at Ouran. Mori and Honey got out first, with Lenne trailing behind. She kept her eyes on the ground, to avoid making eye contact with anyone. Her shoes were now the most interesting objects ever. She really didn't want to have to deal with another psycho if she could help it. Soon enough, they were inside of the classroom and Honey pulled her so that she was sitting behind him again, next to Mori. Throughout the school day, she could feel glared like she was being punctured by hundred of pins. She really didn't want to deal with the issue and so she simply ignored it. When lunchtime came around, she couldn't even get up from her seat. She simply put her head down and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The cousins ate in the classroom so that she wouldn't be sabotaged. When it came to waking her up when lunch was over, Honey had to nearly use all his strength to shake her awake. The rest of the school day just dragged on for her. She was having small spasms by the time it was finally over. She actually looked forward to the host club so that she could sleep in the backroom.

On the way to the club she looked up at Mori saying, "I blame you..."

He simply looked down at her. After a few seconds, she lowered her head again. Suddenly, she found herself captured. She lifted her heavy lids to see the twins. They raced off with her to the club room. As soon as they were they, they dropped her on the couch they use.

"What do you guys want..? I'm exhausted..." she complained.

"We want to know what happened last night after we left," they chimed.

"You already know so just let me be for now..." she mumbled, standing up.

They wrapped their arms around her waist saying, "we want to hear it from you."

"Let go of me..." she muttered menacingly.

They did so and backed away from her. She was half way to the back room when she was picked up. She looked up surprised at Mori. He walked to the back room that was pretty dark. Making his way to the lone couch, he laid her down.

"Hey Takashi... I don't mind if you scare the twins but don't hurt them 'kay..? They're just curious creatures..." she mumbled, half asleep.

He couldn't help but smile at that. He sat down on the floor next to the couch. She rolled onto her side to watch him the best she could. He rested his hand on the side of her head and closed in enough to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Woohoo! Go Mori-sempai!" cheered the twins.

Lenne spoke loud enough to make sure the twins could hear, "forget what I said, you can hurt them."

The sound of the two running for their lives humored Lenne and Mori. Slowly, he began to rub his thumb against her cheek. Such a small act soothed her enough to make her fall asleep in under a minute.

* * *

Lenne slowly woke up to a cool wind hitting her. She looked around and became amazed at what she saw. All of her new friends were chatting happily together, sitting around a bonfire. Starting from her left, there was Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and Kyoya. She can just tell by the warmth surrounding her that she was in Mori's arms. The scent of saltwater made its way to her nose, sending her gaze in that direction. There she saw a large, glittering, dark liquid. Small waves were crashing down upon the shoreline. She glanced up to see what was making the water shimmer, and ended up meeting the eyes of Mori. He smiled just a bit, making her melt.

"Hey! Lenne-chan's awake! Lenne-chan's awake!" Honey exclaimed ecstatically.

"About time," complained the twins.

She just watched them confused and Honey asked, "do you not know what today is?"

"Should I?" she asked back.

Kyoya opened his black notebook and read it to her, "Lenne Muzuki. Date of birth: November 13."

"And your point?"

"That's today!" Tamaki, Honey, and the twins shouted together.

She looked up at her personal heater and asked, "really?"

"Yeah," he answered.

She just laughed at herself. She couldn't believe how clueless she was. She was teased about it, but not for too long. They were itching to give her gifts. Honey was ready to run straight through the crackling fire to get to her. With just a look, Mori had him settle down though. Before things went further, Lenne adjusted herself so that she was still sitting on his lap but she was now sitting up. He now had his arms securely around her waist. It was decided that they would start from her left but Haruhi said that her gift that shouldn't be outside.

"Ah Princess," Tamaki sighed. "Since you still haven't figured it out I decided to help after all." He picked up a thin, white notebook with a dark blue rose attached to it. He handed it to her saying, "open it later."

She nodded and took it saying, "I'll properly thank you when I know what it is."

He smiled with a bow. The rest of the group looked between the rose and Mori a couple times. She looked at him, confused of why the others were looking at him. He just kept his eyes on the rose. She shrugged, giving up.

"Our turn," the twins spoke together.

She looked in their direction, seeing them handing her a black box. She had to lean over Haruhi to grab it without it catching on fire. Once she got a decent enough grasp, she leaned back against Mori. She placed the box down on the cold sand between herself and Haruhi and took off the lid. Inside it was a very high class white dress. It was hard to see with only having the flickering light but she could tell there was a red design on it.

She smiled and looked at the twins saying, "I'll try it when we get inside."

They nodded eagerly and she put the lid back on the box.

"My turn! My turn!" Honey sang happily, quickly making his way towards her.

She watched him curious, having no idea what he was hiding behind his back. With a smile from ear to ear, he handed his gift to her. She looked at a pair of eyes that were staring right back at her. Eyes widening, she slowly took the Husky puppy from his hands and held it close to her. The puppy barked and wagged its tail happily. Holding the puppy with her left arm, she tightly held Honey with her right. He giggled and held her back.

"Thank you Honey..." she whispered.

"She's a girl," he told her, backing away enough to look at it.

Out of curiosity, she put the puppy on his head. His cuteness factor seemed to have tripled. He seemed to almost have flowers appear out of nowhere around him. She smiled widely and held him again. Honey lost his balance and he fell onto her lap. She just tightened her grasp on him, continually complimenting him on his cuteness.

"Waah! I don't get it!" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah! How could she choose cousins over twins?" asked Kaoru.

"Sorry, but I don't need mirror imaged guys like that," she simply answered.

"Heartbreak!" they exclaimed together, falling back onto the sand.

Tamaki simply ignored his 'sons' and looked over at 'momma' asking, "what about you Kyoya?"

"What about me?" he coolly asked back.

"Don't you have something to give her?"

Lenne and Kyoya made eye contact. He offered her the chance to glance at his notebook. Her not really caring to had him admit that he had nothing for her. Because of this, she just asked for a moment of his time when they got back inside, which he agreed. When that conversation ended, everyone decided that it was best to go inside now. Honey jumped off her lap and put the puppy on her head. After that, he grabbed a pail filled with sand. He poured the sand over the fire so that there was no chance of it spreading. By the time he was done, everyone was on their way back besides Lenne and Mori. He picked up the box with the dress in it for her and Mori stood, keeping Lenne in his embrace. She held the notebook that Tamaki gave her close to her, not wanting to give the others the chance to take it. On the way back, the wind picked up. Even though she had his body heat, she still shivered. Mori increased his pace, not wanting her to get sick again. Honey had to jog to keep up with his younger cousin. Right when the three entered, the twins took Lenne from Mori and the dress from Honey. Before Mori killed them, they pushed her into a room, shutting the door behind her.

"You guys should be track stars," she told them through the door.

"Hurry up and change," they replied in unison.

She let out a sigh and looked around the room. In the center of the room there was a small wooden table with a vase of flowers on top of it. To the right of the table was a large wooden cabinet that she could easily fit herself into. To the left of the table was a king sized bed. There were two large windows with green curtains pulled up. She shook her head, simply amazed by the size of the room. She walked over to the bed and placed the box on it. She took the lid off and pulled out the dress. The material was soft to her touch. The majority of it was white. However, there was a red pattern in the middle of it. She peeled off the detested dress she never changed out of and pulled on the newest article. The dress went all the way down to her ankles. There was a red band around the waist that made it look like she was wearing a belt. The skirt was crinkled a bit which gave it a cool wave when she walked around. When she felt confident enough, she left the room.

She saw Mori leaning outside the door with his eyes shut and so she whispered, "Takashi?"

He opened his eyes and looked her way. Once his gaze landed on her, he couldn't look away. His eyes scanned her, making her face burn. He swept her off her bare feet and planted his lips on hers. She couldn't help but smile and hold onto him.

He whispered into her ear, "beautiful."

A chill ran down her spine. She looked up at him with her face glowing. He put her back down on her feet. Smiling, she held onto his hand. He held hers and they walked down the darkened hallway. They quickly made it to the brightly lit dining hall. They made their way downstairs. Right away, she was glomped by the twins, Honey, and Tamaki. She couldn't help but laugh. She was thoroughly enjoying being the center of attention. Her stomach growled loudly, causing the others to laugh. She was led to a very long table, covered by a white table cloth. Kyoya and Haruhi were already sitting at the table. Lenne sat to Haruhi. Mori sat to her right which was the end of the table on that side. Honey sat in front of Mori with Kyoya next to him. Kaoru was to his right with Hikaru right next to him and Tamaki sat on the other side of Haruhi. There was a small plate in front of everyone that had a slice of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. The scent of cinnamon and apples enticed the group. They couldn't help but begin eating right away.

Tamaki spoke after swallowing the first bite, "ah! I love Haruhi's cooking!"

Lenne looked at Haruhi surprised and asked, "you made this?"

She nodded answering, "yeah."

"It's delicious!"

She chuckled saying, "happy birthday."

The rest of the group except for Mori and Kyoya joined in with shouting, "happy birthday!"

Lenne laughed lightly saying, "thank you." She played with an apple piece with her fork and continued, "really, thank you. I'm really in debt to you guys. I don't know what I would have done without you. You're my only family now."

She looked back up, seeing all of them smiling at her, even Kyoya. She blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head. Mori wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep.


	14. Blood vs Water

Lenne woke up next day, finding it harder than usual to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to look around. However, besides having something in front of her, blocking her vision, something was holding her head still. She tried backing away but there was a solid grasp around her waist. A good minute passed by before she realized her situation.

"Takashi?" she whispered.

When he didn't respond she realized that he was still sleeping. She wanted to hold onto him, but her arms were pinned between the two of them. She didn't mind too much though. She grasped onto his sleeve and reclosed her eyes. With his warmth surrounding her, she could never ask for a better heat source. His strong heartbeat was simply putting her at ease. The only thing that could make this even better was if Mori was conscious. Just as she thought this, the grasp on her changed. Bright light blinded Lenne when he sat up. She closed her eyes, not wanting to squint. Soon after, she curled up at bit, beginning to feel cold. He easily scooped her up and cradled her against him. Without opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He stood up, keeping her in his good arm. He walked over to a brighter part of the room and set her down on her feet. After that, he opened a door and pushed her to walk on her own. She sluggishly walked forward, unwilling to open her eyes. Right when she walked onto a different surface, she began to shiver. She attempted to go back into the warmth but Mori blocked her from doing so. A small pout left her as she wrapped her bare arms around herself. Soon however, weight was added to her shoulders. She opened her eyes in confusion when something besides Mori began warming her back. She looked down at herself seeing a dark green fabric reaching her knees. He grabbed onto her arms and broke them from their grasp. He then helped lead them to the sleeves. Right when her fingertips exited the sleeves, he began to button up the coat.

"Silly Takashi..." she whispered. He looked at her confused and she continued by saying, "don't forget that I'm not your cousin."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her while saying, "I'm going to take care of you."

Instantly her heart began to pound. She never realized that a few words could make her so happy before. She looked up with him, having a total loss for words. He bent over just a bit and gently kissed her. A wide smile spread across her lips and she held him tightly.

"Thank you..." she whispered into his chest.

He picked her back up and went back inside the room. The moment they were in, he shut the door, not needing the room to be freezing.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, putting her back down again.

"Okay," she simply responded.

He ruffled her hair and made his way towards the bathroom. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She looked at the table next to the bed seeing the notebook that Tamaki gave her. She picked it up and opened it. She couldn't help but crack a smile when she simply saw the cover page 'Takashi Morinozuka.'

"Oh Tamaki, what did you do?" she whispered to herself.

She looked around before she turned to the next page. Making sure no one else was around, she continued to the next page. Right away a smile was plastered on her face. For the next few pages, they were all pictures from his childhood to now. The child version of him was completely adorable. Poor Honey though looks exactly the same. The last picture in this section of the book took up the whole page. It was a picture of him chopping wood shirtless. Her face couldn't help but burn. Her eyes were locked on that picture.

"Lenne?" a deep voice called out to her.

She looked up at the freshly cleaned Mori and her face became even redder. He pretty much looked just like he did in the photo except instead of sweat it's clean water. She looked back and forth between him and his picture. He became curious and approached her. She closed the book and stood up so that she wouldn't feel so tiny compared to him. He just watched her. She just wanted to leave the room nonchalantly. Right when she reached for the door handle however, Mori snagged the notebook from her. She pounced on him when he did. Not expecting her to do that, he lost his balance and fell back onto the bed. She moved so that she was lying down on his arm. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't free the notebook from his grasp. She pouted, not knowing how to get it back. He let go of it and right away she picked it up and held it to herself. Wanting to just get away now, she jumped off the bed. Only problem, he has a firm grasp on her ankle.

"What's with you and my ankles?" she asked him.

"Easy target," he answered.

She dropped the notebook in the coat's pocket and hopped over to the bed. When she reached him, she grabbed his hand with both of hers. He let go of her and she sat on the floor. She hovered over him a bit and kissed him. When she backed away she stood up.

Before leaving the room, she looked back at him and said, "I'm going to see how the others are doing."

He nodded and she left.

* * *

"Sempai..?" Haruhi whispered, watching Tamaki worriedly.

Tamaki turned off his phone and stood up from the dining room table. He looked over at Haruhi who also stood up saying, "I have to leave."

"I'll go with you."

He smiled but there was obvious worry in his eyes when he muttered, "thanks."

The two packed their belongings in haste. Just two minutes after they separated, they were back together at the front door. Just before they left, Lenne caught up to them. She convinced them to let her go with them and the three quickly made it to the waiting limo. Right when the door was shut, the limo raced off. Before anything else happened, Lenne took out her phone. She called Mori and he answered right away.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure what, but something happened at Tamaki's. I just have to go back with him and Haruhi. I promise I will keep you updated," she calmly spoke to him.

He sighed deeply but said, "be careful."

"I will. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry too much," she said as she ended the call.

She dropped her phone in the coat pocket and looked over at the overly anxious Tamaki. She questioned the situation, wanting to have an idea of what she's getting into. Apparently his grandmother has found out that he took his mother out of France and she's there to take her back. Lenne took the husky puppy off her head and rested her on his lap. It might not be much but it's something to help distract him. He smiled bitterly and gently pet her. She wagged her tail and barked happily. Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder, just wanting to let him know that he has her support. He rested his head on hers. Lenne suddenly felt like she didn't belong. She still had this feeling that she went with them for a reason though. She looked out the tinted window, watching the rapidly passing scenery. Any other time, she would smile at the snowfall. Tension's too high for that now though. At least ten minutes passed by the time they reached the Suoh property. As the limo reached the gate, another one was about to leave. Tamaki, Haruhi, and Lenne quickly got out and stood in the way of the exiting car. A couple big guys in suits exited the limo and Tamaki quickly pushed Haruhi behind him.

The two bodyguards walked up to them and one spoke in a deep voice, "get out of the way."

"Not until you return what you took," Lenne coolly spoke back.

The talkative one walked up to her. He towered over her just like Mori, except that this guy has a lot more muscles. Before she allowed herself to get intimidated, she grabbed the man's right arm and twisted it around his back. Because of the height difference she knew that this wasn't going to cut it. With that clear to her, she stuck her leg out in front of his and pushed him so he'd trip. Right when he fell she sat on his back and got a much more secure grasp on his arm.

When she knew this guy wasn't going to do anything, she looked at the smaller one saying, "take one step towards me and you're going to hear a gruesome sound. Now, take Tamaki's mother out of that limousine and bring her back inside."

Not having much of a choice, the smaller guard walked over to the limo and opened the door. An older woman exited the ride. Lenne could tell just from the scorn in her expression that this was Tamaki's grandmother. Tamaki quickly went over to her.

"Haruhi," Lenne called out to her. She just looked at her as she continued, "get his mother out of that limo and bring her inside, now." She understood and quickly went to do so. Lenne then looked down at her captive and asked him, "if I let you go will you attack me?"

"No," he grunted in response.

"What about your buddy?"

"He won't."

"Will you stop going after Tamaki's mother?"

"You sure asked for a lot don't you?"

"What was that?" she asked him, twisting his arm just a bit more.

"Ah! Fine, fine! We'll leave her alone!"

She got off him and walked over to Tamaki and his grandmother.

"Go ahead and go inside Tamaki, your mother must be worried," she said, only looking at the grandmother. He was very hesitant however. She looked at him saying, "go to your mother Tamaki, it's okay."

He nodded and followed her command. Lenne looked back at his grandmother. Just in her gaze it was obvious that she was not favored. They were just staring each other down. Snow began to pile on the two limos. Lenne was now extra thankful for the coat Mori gave her. She was still a little bit cold but she would be a lot worse off without it. The dismal gray sky just added tension to the situation.

"I'm going to say this right off the back," Lenne began. "There is no way you can hurt me so don't even try. I will not allow you to take your own grandson's mother away."

"That impudent child."

"How can you call yourself human? Whether you like it or not he is your grandson. Your blood is running through his veins. Why can't you accept your own flesh and blood?"

Just totally blowing off Lenne, the grandmother got back into her limo and it soon drove off. Lenne just watched it leave in total shock. She's never seen such a family situation and it was making her sick. She took out her phone and called Mori.

He answered shortly after with, "Lenne?"

She whispered in a weak voice, "I feel like I'm about to be blinded by emotion..."

"What happened?"

"I talked to Tamaki's grandmother..."

"I'm almost there Lenne, just try to stay calm."

"I'm sorry..." her voice began to tremble. "I'm about to be a huge burden to you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I can't control my emotions I just run until I can't run anymore..."

"Lenne... I need you to stay calm just for a bit longer."

"I'm sorry..." she barely whispered, dropping the phone right after that.

The rest of her reasoning left. She closed her eyes tightly and just took off. She ran as fast as she could down many different roads and alleys. She had no idea of where she was going. Her legs were on autopilot. Her mind was as numb as her skin. She didn't realize that her feet were getting cut up. It's what she gets for never putting shoes on. Just to add onto her luck, she was running into a heavy blizzard. She was leaving a trail of blood behind her with every step. When her body just couldn't take the loss of oxygen anymore, she simply collapsed. Soon after, she came back to her senses. She slowly sat up and looked around while trying to catch her breath. She was in the outskirts of the city. She was on the ground, right next to a flowing creek on her right. To her left was a park filled with trees. Everything was covered with a sheet of snow. It would be a beautiful scene to her if she wasn't distressed at the moment. She tried standing up so that she could try to find her way back but quickly fell to her knees. She looked at her injured feet and just felt completely helpless.

She just curled up, wanting to conserve her body temperature. Something poked her leg when she did. She looked at her side, seeing the notebook ready to fall out of her pocket. She took it out and opened it. In the very least, it should help distract her mind. She opened it to where she left it last time which was the picture of Mori chopping wood. Instead of staring at that one too long, she flipped to the next page. There were three words on this page and nothing else. Those words however were 'The Wild Type.' She turned to the next page and read on this one, 'Takashi Morinozuka is referred as the wild type because he tends to rely on instinct.'

"So that's why..." she mumbled to herself.

She closed the notebook and held it against herself. The wind picked up and she curled up as tightly as she could. A bark rang in her ears and she looked up right away scanned the area. The husky puppy ran up to her, panting heavily. Lenne put the notebook back into her pocket and picked up the puppy. Wanting to try to go back again, she forced herself onto her feet. With every step she took however, she felt like she was walking on thousands of razor blades. She could only walk a few feet before collapsing again. Instead of landing on the snow though, strong arms wrapped around her. Her eyes widened and she looked up into Mori's eyes.

"Takashi..?" she whispered in disbelief.

He picked her up and began to walk back. The exhausted puppy curled up on her lap. She clung onto him and rested her head on his shoulder. She continuously apologized to him. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he stopped walking. She looked up at him confused and he kissed her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck saying, "you're truly amazing mister wild type."

* * *

This is the last part of the main story. There will be a short epilogue coming soon. I will be writing a new story soon but with a different host. Thank you for reading! :)


	15. Epilogue

Years quickly sped by. There hasn't been an upset since Tamaki's grandmother attempted to remove his mother from the household. In fact, things quickly looked up. Right out of college Tamaki and Haruhi tied the knot. Kaoru and Hikaru were at peace with the two of them now. A little more than a year later, Mori and Lenne got married. The four of them kept in touch with each other more than the rest. Besides the fact that Mori's and Honey's relationship is still unbreakable. Mori and Haruhi opened a lawyer firm together. As a team they were unstoppable. With all the knowledge of kendo Lenne now has thanks to Mori, she opened up her own dojo. She teaches children the simpler steps of the sport. Mori doesn't practice near as much as he used to but when he's not working Lenne challenges him to matches which he never refuses but she has yet to win once.

"Okay, that's all for today," Lenne told her aspiring students.

"Thank you Sensei!" the students chimed together.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she quickly told the fleeing children.

Right when the last child left, she sprawled out on the wooden floor. It was simply soothing to her. Letting out a sigh, she looked up at the fluorescent lights. Teaching those kids properly took it out of her. Soon, Mori walked in, loosening his tie. She sat up right away. Just seeing him gave her all her energy back.

"How did it go? What did the judge say?" she asked him quickly.

A smile played on his lips when he said, "we won."

She smiled widely and jumped up to give him a bear hug. He chuckled and held her. The two stayed like that for at least a minute. They were simply relishing the moment. Lenne was the first to back away. When she did, she looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. He smirked and finished taking his tie off. She walked over to the wooden swords with a smile stuck on her face. She grabbed two of them and walked back over to the now shirtless Mori. She tossed him a sword and he easily caught it. Soon they were in position, staring each other down. When the time felt right, the two charged simultaneously. They learned each other's moves well and each time it takes long and longer for him to win. Minutes sped by like hours. Then suddenly, she barely stopped her attack to his ribs.

"I won..?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..." he answered, also surprised.

"I WON!" she exclaimed, out of her shock. She backed away from him and did her happy dance. "I beat the amazing Takashi Morinozuka!"

He couldn't help but smile watching her. It's true that he is bummed that he actually lost but to see her this happy was worth it. She went back over to him and jumped on him so that she had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Resting her forehead on his, she whispered with a smile, "I love you Takashi Morinozuka."

He embraced her just before saying, "I love you, Lenne Morinozuka."

* * *

Thank you all for putting up with my and my typos and bad descriptions! I have a bad feeling that I just cut this story off but I really have no ideas left for it and I really want to start on another one which I have lots of ideas for :) Thank you again!


End file.
